The New Mage
by BlackRose213
Summary: A new mage has came to Fairy Tail and Lucy thinks she looks like someone from the guild. Does the new member have something to hide? 1st Fanfiction sorry if it's not very good.
1. Chapter 1

'I don't want to go back to the guild,' Natsu moaned.

'Why not Natsu,' Happy asked.

'Cause I still want to fight with people,' he replied.

'You do enough of that at the guild,' Gray muttered.

'What did you say Ice Head,' Natsu growled.

'I said that you are a pain and all you do is fight,' Gray growled back.

'Stop it you two,' Erza butted in.

'Aye,' Natsu said.

'Stop being Happy,' Lucy barked. They got back to the guild.

'Were back,' yelled Natsu as he walked into the guild. They walked over to one of the tables that were empty.

'Who's that,' Gray asked pointing to a girl sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane. The girl had really long purple hair (she could sit on it if she wanted to), also she had bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pale blue dress that was just above her knees. She also had a heart necklace on and a pale blue hairband.

'I don't know, let's go and see her,' Lucy smiled. She walked over to the girl and the girl looked over her shoulder at Lucy.

'Hello Lucy,' Mirajane smiled. 'This is our newest member of Fairy Fail.' She pointed to the girl. Natsu and the others were now standing near the bar.

'I'm Lucy nice to meet you, this is Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy,' Lucy smiled.

The girl smiled and said 'I'm Kami.'

_She looks like someone in the guild, _Lucy thought. Kami had her guild mark on her left collarbone. A few hours later Natsu was arguing with Gray and Kami was sitting with Erza and Lucy, (Happy was supporting Natsu.)

'So why did you decide to come to Fairy Tail,' Lucy asked Kami.

I don't know, my parents let me leave home if I wanted to so I came here,' she replied.

'Oh, ok. Do you have any relations that are near magnolia?' Lucy asked.

'No, not really.' Kami smiled back.

'What type of magic do you use,' Erza asked.

'Well I use the 4 elements it's called Element Magic and I can also change the style and colour of my hair. I was born with it.' Kami explained.

A week pasted and Kami had gone on a request with Lucy, Happy and Natsu. Natsu liked having her on his team because she gave him fire every time he was hungry. He challenged her to a fight and she accepted as long as it was only a small fight. She did not know that Natsu will do anything to win.

'Why does there have to be a crowd,' Kami muttered to Lucy.

'Because Fairy Tail has never seen you power yet and it is a fight. Here they will do anything to see a good fight.' Lucy sighed.

They were outside the guild with an open space because Natsu would most likely go overboard. Natsu and Kami were standing opposite each other. Makarov was in the middle and had his hand in the air. He swiped his hand down and moved out the way.

'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist,' Flames appeared around Natsu's Hand and he jumped towards Kami. She flew up into the air and placed one hand on the other. She focused her hands on Natsu's Flame. It flew towards Kami and then back towards Natsu, he moved out the way before it hit him.

'How did you do that,' Natsu looked puzzled as Kami came back to the ground.

'Had you forgot, I can use Air Magic,' she smiled.

'Fire Dragon's Claw,' Natsu flew towards Kami. Water flew out of Kami's hands and Natsu's flames went out and he fell to the ground but landed on his feet.

'Damm! LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR,' Natsu yelled. A mix of fire and lightning shot towards Kami it moved so fast she could not stop it. It hit her and she flew backwards and hit the side of the guild. She fell to the ground.

'I win,' Natsu yelled.

'Kami are you okay,' Lucy ran towards Kami. She was unconscious but not too badly injured.

'Natsu I think you went overboard,' Happy said. Natsu fell to his knees. 'You should have remembered what happen to you last time you used Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar. It takes up too much of your magic power.'

Kami opened her eyes, 'Kami are you okay,' Lucy asked.

She smiled, 'Looks like I lost. Natsu will you teach me some more fire magic sometime.' He smiled at her. An hour passed and Kami was in one of the beds at the back of the guild and Natsu was sitting at one of the tables in the front of the guild. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy came into the room that Kami was in.

'How are you feeling,' Erza asked.

'Better,' she smiled back.

'Sorry if I went overboard,' Natsu apologized.

'It's okay,' Kami giggled. She stopped smiling. 'I have something to tell you guys.'

'What is it,' Lucy asked.

'You see I said I have no family near Magnolia, well that is not true. I have a brother, he is a mage at Fairy Tail,' Kami explained.

'Who is you brother,' Erza asked.

'Erm…my brother is…is…Gray Fullbuster!' She looked at Gray's surprised face.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray froze, he did not know what to say.

'Gray you never told us you had a sister,' Natsu looked shocked but not as shocked as Gray.

'The truth is…I never knew myself,' he muttered.

'This might help you remember,' Kami's hair was now just above her shoulders and it was black. 'Remember you always said I had strange hair.' She smiled. All of Gray's memory's came back.

'How did I forget about all the times we went down to the river and you would fall in? About the all the times you would smile to make people feel better and when you were hurt all you would do was smile.' Gray looked like he was going to cry. 'But one day you never came home. How did I forget all of that?'

'Well one day I was out with my friends and I was walking home and all I can remember was being hit over the head by a plank of wood. Then I woke up in store warehouse with people searching the warehouse. I was taken to a foster home and I was adopted.' Kami explained. 'On my 15th birthday my foster parents told me all about what happened to you, Mother and Father. They said that you would not eat, sleep or do anything after I went missing. So the doctors use a type of treatment on you that made you forget everything about me. They also used it on Mother and Father. I was told that Mother and Father were killed and that you were still alive, so I spent almost a year trying to find you.' Gray was now crying, he move closer towards Kami and gave her a hug.

'I will never forget you again,' he cried. Kami smiled, some tears fell down her face.

'I'm just glad I managed to find you,' she said.

A few days passed and Kami always smiled, sometimes Gray would get over protective because he did not want to lose her again.

'Gray, where is Kami,' Mirajane asked.

'I don't know I have not seen her for a while,' Gray looked worried.

'Mirajane.' Lucy said. 'Kami is on the roof I saw her before.'

'Why is she on the roof?' Mirajane asked.

'When we were younger she always went on the roof. She said it makes her feel free.' Gray smiled.

'Last time you saw her before she appeared here wasn't she not about 7.' Mirajane looked confused. 'Did your parents really let her on the roof?'

'They did not like it, they told her off loads but she just kept doing it so they gave up,' he explained.

Gray walked outside and looked up at the roof of the guild. He saw Kami lying on the tiles with her hands behind her head.

'Hey Kami Mirajane is looking for you,' Gray shouted up.

'Okay 1 sec,' she jumped down from the roof and landed on her feet. She walked into the guild and went over to Mirajane. 'Gray said you were looking for me.'

'Here it's for you,' Mirajane passed an envelope to Kami. She opened the envelope and read the piece of paper that was inside. She ran outside the guild. 'Kami wait.' Mirajane yelled. Gray had just came back into the guild when Kami ran out. He went up to Mirajane.

'What happened?' Gray asked.

'She got a letter and when she read it she ran out,' Mirajane explained. Gray ran outside the guild.

'Kami, Kami where are you,' he yelled. Natsu and Happy came out of the guild followed by Lucy and Erza.

'Gray what's wrong,' Erza asked.

'Kami's ran off after getting a letter, could you help me find her,' Gray asked. Lucy and Erza nodded.

'Aye sir,' Happy said.

They looked around for a while then Happy came back to Gray.

'Gray we found her,' Happy told him.

'Where is she,' he asked.

'She is on the roof at Fairy Hill,' Happy explained.

'Where's Natsu,' Gray asked as they walked (Happy was flying) to Fairy Hills.

'He is gone to get Lucy and Erza,' replied Happy. They got to Fairy Hills and Happy took Gray up to where Kami was. Kami was sitting on the roof with her face buried into her knees. She was crying.

'Kami what's wrong,' Gray asked. She held out a piece of paper. Gray took the piece of paper and read it. His eyes widened.

'It's from my foster parents. The man that took me all those years ago has got out of prison.' Kami cried.

'It's okay he won't find you,' Gray said. They came down from the roof and meet up with Natsu, Erza and Lucy. 'We should all go to the beach.'

'Why?' Lucy asked.

'I just feel like going to the beach.' Gray replied.

'Okay let's go to the beach,' Erza smiled.

They got ready to go to the beach and set off. They had found a nice beach with a resort near so they could stay the night. When they got to the resort they put their belongings in the resort and went out to the beach. Kami was lying on the sand and Gray, Lucy and Erza were trying to surf. Natsu and Happy were annoying the ice-cream man.

'This is nice,' Kami said to herself. She sat up and looked over to the ice-cream man was. She saw Natsu and Happy annoying the man. One of the men standing near Natsu and Happy looked at her. He sudden disappeared. 'Huh, where did he go?'

'Remember me,' Kami turned around and saw the man that disappeared standing behind her.

'W…who are you?' Kami asked.

'Not remember, I'm the one who took you away from your family.' He smiled. Kami looked scared.

'_He…he found me.' _Kami screamed, she was scared and did not want to leave Gray again. The man put his hands around her neck, he started to strangle her. Kami started to find it hard to breath. Natsu and Happy looked over at Kami and yelled for Gray.

'_Is this the end for me?'_

Natsu ran at the man and was about to punch him in the face but the man and Kami teleported away. Gray, Lucy and Erza came running over just before they teleported.

'Kami,' Gray yelled.

'Who was that man,' Lucy asked.

'I don't know but I need to find Kami.' Gray looked worried.

'We will find her. When I heard that the man who took her away from you got out of prison I put a magic tracker on her headband. So we will find her that way.' Erza explained. She got out a magic finder and tried to find where Kami was.

'She's in the resort,' Erza said. 'What, why is it going onto video mode?' Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy were all looking at the screen. The man who took Kami appeared in the screen.

'So her little friends are trying to find us, what do you think of that,' the man said. There were some laughs from behind him.

'Where's Kami,' Gray growled.

'So that's her name. She is just getting a punishment for screaming at the beach,' he turned the camera so it was facing Kami, who was lying on the ground with her arms and legs tied together. There were two men standing at both sides of her with their hands spread out. They were using magic on her.

'Let her go,' Gray yelled.

'What has she done to you,' Lucy looked almost as mad as Gray.

'Gray, Lucy,' Kami muttered. 'The one who took me away.' She screamed in pain. 'Just don't forget me this time,' Kami smiled. The video went off.

'So they are mages as well,' Erza muttered.

'Why did she smile,' Lucy asked.

'She always smiled when she knew I was unhappy,' Gray muttered. 'She wanted to make me feel better.'

'What did she mean by "the one who took me away",' Happy tried the think.

'Maybe that was the person who took her away from you, Gray.' Erza said.

'I said to her, he won't find her. She most likely hates me,' Gray muttered.

'She won't Gray, but what is important is that we find her,' Lucy said. They started to make their way to the resort.

'Erza do you know where in the resort she is?' Lucy asked. Erza looked at the ground and muttered, 'Woops.'

'Erza, do you know.' Gray asked.

'I'm sorry but no,' she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Kami had not felt as much pain in her life that was not just from the magic attacks that were being used on her. She did not want to leave her bother again, she felt like it was all her fault.

'You look like you want to be left alone,' laughed Shinda. 'Leave her for now.' He turned around and walked out the door, the one's who were using the magic left as well. Kami was chained to the wall, she could not use her magic.

'I'm sorry Gray,' she muttered to herself.

'Where is she?' Natsu yelled. Lucy hit him on the arm.

'Be quiet,' she growled. Erza stopped walking.

'I think I know where she is,' Erza smiled.

'WHERE,' Lucy, Natsu and Gray yelled.

'When I saw the video, I saw a sign pointing to storage,' Erza stared.

'So she is in the storage,' Happy said.

'No, it was a sign pointing to the storage but if we go to near to the storage we might be able to find her,' Erza explained. They made their way to the storage.

Kami heard footsteps coming down the corridor. 'No, I don't want Shinda to come back,' she muttered to herself.

'KAMI,' a voice yelled. She would yell back if she had the strength.

'_Natsu, you guys came.'_

'Kami, where are you.'

'Are you sure she is here Erza.'

'_Lucy, Gray, Natsu Erza please find me.'_

Natsu and Happy came running into the room, Kami smiled and tears rolled down her face.

'Kami,' Natsu ran over to her. Gray, Erza and Lucy came into the room.

'Kami, we found you,' Gray smiled. They got her unchained from the wall.

'Thank you for coming,' Kami gave a small smile.

'Why would we not, you are part of Fairy Tail,' Natsu said.

'Let's get out of this place, it gives me the creeps.' Lucy moaned.

'No,' Gray and Natsu said.

'Why not,' Lucy moaned.

'I'm going to beat up the one who took my sister,' Gray growled.

'Shinda is strong but I want to defeat him,' Kami muttered. Gray stared at her, he shook his head.

'No, you have been through to much today,' Gray said.

'I think it would be best if Kami defeats him,' Erza explained. 'We will defeat the others and stay close to you when you are fighting Shinda.'

'Fine,' Gray muttered.

'What was that noise,' someone yelled.

They heard footsteps running down the corridor. Two men came running into the room.

'Who are you people,' yelled one of the men.

'Your the ones who were hurting Kami, I remember from the video,' growled Gray.

Natsu ran forwards and punched on of the men in the face.

'If you ever hurt a Fairy Tail member you will get that same pain 1000 times more,' Natsu yelled.

Natsu and Gray defeated the two men very quickly. They walked along the corridor and they got to the storage. Shinda was standing in the middle of the room.

'Water bullets,' Kami yelled. A bolt of lightning stopped the attack.

'Flame Thrower,' Kami threw several bits of fire.

'Lightning Shower.' Kami screamed with pain as the lightning hit her.

'Elements come together,' Kami muttered. A ball of fire appeared at one side of Kami, a ball of water appeared at another side, also a ball of air and a ball of soil. They all moved into one and fired at Shinda. He fell to ground and he was unconscious.

'Well done Kami,' Erza smiled.

'Now lets get back to the beach,' Happy jumped up in the air. We all laughed. Shinda got put into prison again.


End file.
